Character Approval/Zara Heidelweiss
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. The Heidelweiss family has always been in the nobility, though they are not widely known, like the Vackers and the Ruewens. The name has been around, and stuck when Lady Clara Heidelweiss married Sir Milikan Zimmermann. The Heidelweisses being more profound than the Zimmermanns, their kid took on the Heidelweiss surname, with Zimmermann as the middle name. The couple's one and only child was Zara Zimmermann Heidelweiss, and she was more than enough for the family. With all her mischief, she kept the entire household on their toes. However, as Zara got older, her pranks became less of mischief, and more serious. Her parents could not understand her behavior, and once it came to faking going missing, they knew something was wrong. When taken to doctors, it was found out that there was something wrong with Zara's brain, but it could not be diagnosed. It seemed as if the girl was going mad. She even started having seizures in the middle of the night. When the doctors mentioned that a surgery could help ease her pain, the Heidelweisses were all for it; anything that could make their only daughter normal again. After the surgery, it seemed that Zara was well again, so she was out and about soon. Busying themselves in their lives once again, assured that their daughter's problem had been fixed, the Heidelweisses did not notice Zara's odd behavior at home. It wasn't like before, no. In fact, this time, her personality seemed the exact opposite. Instead of engaging in mischief, Zara started developing phobias, mainly agoraphobia and anthropophobia. This was actually a result of incorrect surgical procedures, but nobody noticed, and Zara kept living in her small, isolated world. In fact, if anything, her mental state became worse after the surgery. Soon enough, it was time for Zara to attend Foxfire. With her fears, she really did not want to go, but her parents were forcing her. Thus, she decided to run away to the lost cities. In the midst of her rash thinking, she leaped to Eternalia, and attempted a break-in to get to leaping crystals directing to the forbidden cities. However, she was caught, and a tribunal was held for her. At the tribunal, the girl was deemed a Wayward, and sent to Exillium. Her previous mental state was not taken into account during the discussion, since the problem had been "solved." Her parents, not knowing that she hadn't been acting normally since the surgery, considered the act shameful, and hung their heads as they saw their daughter sent off to the school of the unwanted children. She now lives with gnome caretakers, since her parents disowned her. The kind gnomes who took her in realized something was wrong, and tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible in their most living quarters. She is now eleven-and-a-half, and is still suffering from traumatic seizures from time to time, as a result of her past experiences. The gnomes are trying to help, and are looking for any specialist who would be willing to help the young girl. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Zara was once a mischievous girl, bringing trouble wherever she went. However, it was soon found out that she had a mental problem, and her personality became that of a timid and weak person. She prefers to be on her own a lot of the times, and shuns out others. Very few times does she build up enough trust to warm up to someone, the only instances being her parents and the gnomes. At Exillium, she is looked down upon by the other Waywards, for Exillium attendees are often rough and tough. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Lauren Orlando 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Zara was once good at mischief, but is not anymore. As of now, her skill sets are hard to define, due to her mental state. She wants to be like other kids at Exillium; tough and able to withstand anything. She tries very hard to do this, but fails miserably. However, she tries her best to stay positive about that, since she has plenty of internal battles to fight. She is currently a talentless. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) Zara won't manifest for a long time. Her manifestation will be postponed due her mental state, and will occur beyond the general manifestation window. She will be believed talentless for a long time. The preferred abilities for her to manifest as an adult would be either empathy or telepathy. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) telepathy or empathy ---- Category:Approved